NARUTO THE BEGINING
by smartassuzumaki
Summary: What if naruto came to realization that he was not good as a shinobi as he though.What if he happened to ask for training instead of a mission after capturing tora. lets see what this small changes will bring out in narutoverse. start from graduation day onwards. smart naruto,pairing naruhina
1. Chapter 1: realization

REALISATION

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO ALL REVIWS AND CRITICS ARE MOST WELCOME .

I LIKE NARUHINA SO THAT WILL BE THE PAIRING.

IT WOULD BE AN EPIC LENGTH FIC AS IT WOULD START FROM THE GRADUATION DAY AND TILL THE LAST NARUTO AND SASUKE WAR, THERE MAY BE SLIGHT CHANGE TO HOW THE STORY WILL PROCEED AS IT PROGRESSS BUT I CANT SAY ABOUT IT NOW.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"Naruto I m sorry but I cant pass you as you cant even perform the clone technique so I have to fail you" Iruka said. Irkua was his class teacher , he is an average height , have spiky hairs in a pony tail, with a horizontal cut across his nose." But we can consider sometingh about him iruka sensei" Mizuki said. Mizuki was his taijutsu teacher, he have shoulder length silvery white hair and a bandana on top of his head.

" no we cant as he cant even perform clone technique after so many years he is still not for the field" iruka said."its okay iruka sensei" naruto said that and left.

Naruto was sitting in his favourite swing which was just outside of the ninja academy. All the parents of his peers have come to wish and motivate on their success and future, but he was all alone and that made him jealous of all his peers they had all they that he could never have.

"That stupid clone jutsu" naruto said kicking a stone nearby. The stone hit the incoming mizuki sensei in the leg. He came near naruto and sat beside him in the swing.

"naruto iruka did it for your own safety because he sees so much of himself in you. He waqs just like you when all alone and sad, so he knows how it all feels. but even after that you want to graduate I have a supplementary graduation test for you?"

" what is it mizuki sensei" naruto said his eyes full of conviction and confidence.

" I will do anything to show iruka sensei and the village that I m not weak and ready to be ninja.

"so here' the test"

(I m skipping the details of the test, so if you want me to add it you can tell me about that.)

**Somewhere in the forest of konoha**

Naruto opened the forbidden scroll (not that he knows that it was FORBIDDEN SCROLL) l which he stole from hokage's office. That was an easy task sneak in hokage tower and steal the scroll from there. Now comes the hard part, learning a jutsu from the scroll. But this is a do or die situation. He have to make it happen it somehow.

Naruto opened and that now he was again facing his worst enemy standing tall an dignified with a smile which says you cant beat be not before not now,and will never beat me.

Now naruto uzumaki is a very stubburn person throw a challenge at him and you will regret it.

And now he will show it by successfully this clone justu called shadow clone jutsu.

**After 2- 4 hours( in front of hokage tower)**

"the boy should be killed for this kind of act, how can he stloe the forbidden scroll you must punish him hokage sama" a shinobi said and many chorused him.

"I will punish him accordingly now go and find him and no harm shall befall him I will be his judge, is it understood". Hokage said

"yes hokage sama"all shinobi chorused.

KNOCK KNOCK

"IRUKA SENSEI OPEN THE DOOR NARUTO HAS STOLEN THE FORBIDDEN SCOLL OF SEALING" mizuki said shouting.

Iruka hastily opened the door and asked" why, when ,how"asked iruka.\

"I don't know irkua sensei but hokage has ordered every shinobi to find naruto we must go".

"I m coming you go on ahead".iruka said

"Why did he stole the scroll, where is he,hiow did he do it"iruka thought and proceeded to find naruto searching for his favourite hiding spots.

**Somewhere In forest of konoha**

A overjoyed, tired and proud naruto was breathing heavily .he has now fully overcame his long last enemy, he have learned the shadow clone jutsu, now he is going to gradute finally.

Iruka came through the bushes arounD the clearing and said angryily"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING NARUTO, GOING AROUND STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL OF SEALING"

"HEY IRUKA SENSEI YOU FOUND ME AND I ONLY HAD TIME TO LEARN ONE JUTSU" NARUTO SAID ENTHUSIASTICALLY.

"why was he learning a jutsu from forbidden scroll"iruka thought.

"now I am finally gonna gradute,YEAH inst it qwesome irkua sensei" naruto said.

"naruto who told you that you can graduate if you learned a jutsu from the scroll" iruka said thinking who told naruto that.

"I DID, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD A KNACK FOR FINDING THE DEMON IRKUA" MIZUKI SAID ANNOUNCING HIS PRESENCE TO NARUTO AND IRUKA.

"why are you doing this mizuki" iruka asked." Cause I don't want to get sticked in this shithole of village, I want to gain power and orochimaru sama will give me that" mizuki answered.

"What IS GOING ON HERE"NARUTO ASKED CLEARLY FRUSTATED WITH THE TURN OF EVENTS.

"mizuki told you a lie naruto, there is no secondary graduation exam, he wants the scroll for himself don't give him the scroll at any cot." Iruka told naruto.

"iruka that's bad, you go blabbering about my single lie, but what about the lie the whole village is telling naruto,iruka" mizuki said.

"naruto do you want to know why you are alone, why you are hated by the whole village" mizujki semi-asked naruto knowing the answer already.

"no, mizuki don't talk its forbidden to taslk about it"iruka said tryin to threaten him.

"who cares, naruto you are hated because you are THE KYUBBI, WHO ATTACKED THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO, even your kind and loving iruka sensei hates you cause you murdered his parents, forth hokage sealed the demon fox in you and you are the kyubbi."mizuki said while laughing all the time.

He took out the fuma shuriken from his back swung it towards naruto while saying"AND I M GOING TO END YOUR WRECHED EXISTENCE ONCE AND FOR ALL"

Iruka jumped in front of naruto and took the fuma shuriken to his back preventing naruto.

"run naruto run and save the scroll" irkua said.

Naruto ran and ran all the while crying and thinking "am I the kyubbi, why do I even exist, and if I m kyubbi then why did he save me."then naruto hid in behind a tree.

"iruka why did you save the demon spawn".mizuki asked angrily.

"you can never understand it mizuki, naruto was never the demon which is sealed in him, he is naruto uzumaki of leaf, a proud citizen and my loud mouth knuclehead of student but a demon never".

After hearing this mizuki got enraged and started attacking iruka .both took out their kunai and began clasing,but iruka being already injured became slowand mizuki took advantage of this ,by slashing at irkua's arms and legs, iruka started losing the battle very quickly but he had to do something or mizuki will get past him and kill naruto.

Whit a quick sealless kawarimi iruka made distance between him and mizuki,but mizuki didn't let iruka get enough of breathing space and performed a leg sweep trying to make iruka fall but iruka jumped over the leg sweep, but mizkui instantly made a kunai sweep for achiles tendon of iruka, and there is a the satisfying splutter of blood saw mizuki approving of his skills, seeing this iruka saw he was going to lose the fight, threw his last attempt at mizkui trying to injure mizukiby throing a **GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU ** at mizuki.

Mizuki never expected the jutsu and get caught in the jutsu as iruka thought he would. But a quick kawarimi saved his life. But he didn't escap[ed unscathed, having a few burns around his body.

"IRUKA IM GONNA KILL YOU "MIZUKI SAID pulling out a kunai for ending iruka life,but before he could throw it a yellow and orange blur attacked his torso from his blindspot, and timely saved iruka life.

"don't you dare lay a single finger on my sensei"naruto said glaring a hole through mizuki head.

Naruto started running towards mizuki to engage started throwing random punches and kicks on mizuki, which mizuki easily dodged while laughing and saying"what do you think of yourself demon that you can beat me, you are nothing but a loser."and backhanded naruto with a small amount of force which sent naruto flying through air.

"I may not be able to take you down by quality, but im surely gonna take you by quantity,**MULTIE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." NARUTO SAID.**hundreds of naruto stood in clearing around mizuki, and started attacking fended them off for sometime but ultimately naruto clones became too much for him,and beated mizuki to a plup.

"I think I did it too much well no regrets that bastard deserved it."naruto said."naruto come here and close your eyes".iruka said while leaning against the tree trunk."but sensei we should get you hospital you are bleeding".naruto said concerned for his sensei."it would only take a second naruto" iruka said.

Ok sensei"naruto felt his googles weight being removed from his head and something heavier in its place being placed in his head."naruto opened his eyes and saw his sensei headband is not in his forehead, but touched his forehead and felt it in his head by touching it."naruto you are a ninja, CONGRATULATION naruto on becoming a shinobi, make me and the village proud"obiviously proud and happy for naruto iruka said."sure sensei"naruto said.

After that naruto with the help of shadow clone lifted his sensei and took him to hospital.

And then gone to hokage tower to return the forbidden scroll.

"naruto I m sorry you had to learn about kyubbi this way"hokage said looking sad for what happened.

"its okay old man, I know now my villagers hate me, and now I wil prove to them that I m not kyubii but naruto uzumaki of leaf by becoming the best shinobi and ninja in leaf."naruto said with conviction and unwavering confidence.

"sure you can naruto, but you would have to be serious about being a shinobi and orange colour in outfit doesnot show that you want to do what you one and I mean no one thinks an orange wearing idiot can become a blunt but truth."third hokage said with seriousness."there is nothing wrong with orange colour old man, I will wear orange and become the best shinobi"naruto said clearly annoyed at being again critisied for his favourite colour."as you wish naruto that's an advice from your old man please think about it."hokage said.

Ok old bye see you soon"naruto said.

**AFTER SOMETIME IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

AFTER such an hectic day naruto just wanted to have nice sleep but somehow the entire battle with mizuki keep floating in his head, that how easily mizuki dodged his attack and simply thrashed him with a single not for the shadow clone jutsu he would have died with iruka sensei.

Naruto always knew he was not the best kunai in the holster , but not being able to land a single hit have enraged him, and he somehow wanted to improve him but how. And there was also that what old man hokage said about orange colour, it was his not that he didn't like orange but when he went to buy decent shinobi clothing , the shopkeeper wouldn't sell him anything but this orange jumpsuit, looks like he would have to do something to achieve his better than this for being a best shinobi in leaf and the elemental nations.

Tomorrow he ould start thinking about how to be a better a time for a good nights sleep.

***************************************************************************************HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MOTIVATE ME**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2:the begining

**THE BEGINING  
><strong>

**Thanks for your views and reviews **

**I don't own naruto**

The next mourning naruto woke up to the sound of alarm ringing in his got up and started thinking on how to progress towards.

Then a thought struck him that like iruka ,teuchi and ayame accepted him while still knowing that he contained the kyubii so there may be many more who will accept him as naruto and they wil be helpful in his development of shinobi. And his new sensei will be one of them that the third hokage will be sure of as he seem to do whats best for everybody.

With this thought he remembered what hiruzen said thought about how serious he looked in his outfit as shinobi and what he saw surprised him, he didn't look like a shinobi rather he looked like an joker going to perform on a stage, why didn't he noticed it before, yeah cause he was trying to be a joker all the now he is goibng to be a shinobi and as such he should look like a shinobi as well..

With this thought he set out to find a ninja weapon and clothing store, to find him suitable clothing and equipments.

**AFTER SOMETIME IN SHINOBI MARKET OF KONOHA**

After roaming in civilian market he was disappointed in how every shop rejected to sell him any decent shinobi clothing, and now he have came to shinobi manned shops of times in his life shinobi have been kind to him, like those masked guys, anbu are always helpful to him so he thought here may be some shops which would sell him some quality goods.

So he entered a shop named **NEEDS OF SHINOBI.** A bell attached to the door when he opened it, and the shopkeeper said "hello welcome to NEEDS OF SHINOBI, what would like to buy my child."an average heighted black haired man who was in his early forties asked.

"ahh, I would like to buy some shinobi outfit and equipments can I get those."naruto asked nervously.

"yes, ofcourse my boy I see you are a new graduate aren't you "shopkeeper asked.

"yeah I am"naruto said a little bit reliefed that this man didn't throw him out and yelled at him the instant he entered the shop and seemed to friendly also.

"here let me take you to clothing areas from there you can find your clothes"shopkeeper said.

Naruto thought that he is becoming a shinobi and ANBU are best shinobies in leaf and they wear black clothes so he should do the same.

So he picked up few black half sleeved and full sleeved shirts with white uzumaki symbol on back and same amount of ankle length black pants with 2 pairs of black shinobi sandal. Black tape to bind his pants to kunai and shuriken holsyer one to use as hip pouch and another to use as leg pouch.

"here are the clothes ,beside these I would need 25 kunai,50 shuriken, and 2 spools of ninja wire"naruto said.

"ahh, here's your kunai ,shuriken and ninja would total amount to 7000 yen. But as you are just academy graduate I would give it you in 6000 yen" shopkeeper said.

"here , 6000 yen and thank you mister for letting me shop."

"no problem, kid"shopkeeper said with a smile".

After that as naruto turned around to leave the shop his eyes landed on a book named GENERAL SHINOBI RULES AND TACTICS.

'As I m becoming a shinobi how most shinobi works will greatly help me in my future and that book may help me in understanding so "naruto thought

"how much for that book"naruto said pointing at the book."ahh, that would be of 50 yen only"

Naruto gave him the money and bought that book.

After that he proceeded to have his photograph taked for ninja registration in hokage tower.

As naruto entered his office third hokage was pleased to know that naruto has heeded to his advice and on his way to become a good shinobi.

"naruto you look like a shinobi in that dress, that's good"hokage said."all I did was thinking about your advice and looked like it worked , didn't it"naruto said happily.

"yeah it did, so reach tomorrow for your team placement and good luck naruto"hokage said.

"ok bye old man"naruto said and left.

**AFTER SOMETIME IN NARUTO APARTMENT**

after keeping his items in his cupboard he sat on his bed and opened his book that he purchased.

The book read

**RULES A SHINOBI SHOULD FOLLOW**

**1.**a shinobi should be cunning and have to take every advantage he can get for where ever possible.

2. a shinobi should always be alert and keep his guard even after he has defeated his opponents.

**3. **a shinobi be should be aware of his surrounding and have a keen eye for traps and tricks of opponent.

**4.**a shinobi should always think ahead of his opponents.

**5.** always try to understand what your opponent is thinking as it may help you to defeat him.

**6.** a shinobi should always control his emotion as it may be hindrance to your objective.

**7.** a shinobi is always calm patient and observing in any situation.

**8.** a shinobi first think then act and not vice versa.

**9.** a shinobi should find a purpose for what he fights for otherwise he will go inane.

**What does this even means,looks like I have to take some advice from iruka thought.**

**After that naruto kept thinking about who would be in his team and slept.**

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up to the sound of alarm, and started getting ready for academy.

After getting in his new outfit he headed towards academy he arrived early and took a back seat and started reading his book.

**AFTER ABOUT HALF AN HOUR.**

Graduates started arriving in class and kiba noticed a black clad child with blonde hair reading a went to the boy and asked"who are you and what are you doing here".

Naruto got enraged but remembered what the book said about showing his emotions, so he saidshowing his face to kiba" I didn't knew you would forget me already kiba".

"naruto how did you graduate you failed yesterday".kiba said seeing his headband on his head.

"ohh just iruka sensei gave me a jutsu and told me if I can do it he would allow me to pass and I did."Naruto said."that's good naruto great to see you here man I wished you would pass, congratulation naruto."kiba said.

"ok class sit down and pay attention"iruka said always noboy listened to that iruka used **big head no jutsu** and yelled _**silence and sit down.**_every body sat down at that.

"ok now as you know you are all ninja and I wont bore you with a big lecture. Work hard be the best shinobi you can and make your village, parents and me a proud ."irkua said already proud of this students.

"ok now time for team place team 1 will be….."irkua started saying and naruto waited for his team to be called.

"team 7 is sasuke uchiha, haruno sakura and."at that sakura intrupted iruka and said loudly"see you ino pig true love won I m in sasuke's team and I m gonna capture his heart"

"sakura sit down "iruka said using his big head jutsu.

"now last member of team 7 is naruto uzumaki and their sensei will be kakashi hatake"

"what" bnaruto thought with his mouth open. Its not that he his not happy for being sakura's but why sasuke of all the people why sasuke. Lets see what the book said a shinobi is always patient , observing. I will ask iruka about team placement after that.

After team placement naruto went to iruka and asked"hey sensei! Why was I placed in sasuke team of all the people"."naruto your grades were the lowest and sasuke were highest so to balance out the team, you were placed in same team."iruka said answering to iruka question.

"looks like being patient saved me from public humiliation otherwise I would have shouted in class and iruka would have gave me the same answer and all my classmates would have laughed at me, phew the book saved clarify my doubts about the other rules" naruto thought.

"hey iruka what would it mean to always think ahead of your opponents." Naruto asked.

"naruto it would mean that knowing what would be your opponent's reaction to your see your opponent threw a kunai at you, you can either dodge it or block it, but if you dodge it there is WATER GUN JUTSU aimed at that point so you would get hurt, but if you knew your opponent is going to attack where you are going after dodging the kunai, you would block it rather than dodge it. Do you understand naruto what I m saying"iruka answered."yeah I think I did iruka sensei, thank you" naruto that naruto left to meet his sensei in his classroom.

**ABOUT 2-3 HOURS AFTER **

"WHERE THE HECK IS OUR SENSEI"naruto thought was getting nuts , yeah he was late sometime but this late, man he just wants to kill his sensei.

The door slightly creaked and a man with gravity defying grey hairs, mask on his face, and headband tilted towards right eye covering the right eye fully.

"my first impression of you all are you are boring. Meet me on the roof."kakashi said.

"what he comes late and has the gall to call us late"all three of them thought.

Then the went to roof to meet their reached their they saw him leaning on the railing and reading a motioned them to sit in stairs in friont of him.

When they sat he started saying"so lets get started with introductions, you bubblegum go on ahead."

"aah sensei why don't you show us how to do it"sakura said.

"ok lets see my name is kakashi hatake, my likes are too much for you to understand, my dislikes doesn't concern you and my dream…. Never thought about it"kakashi answered.

"we only got his name"all three of them thought.

"your turn bubblegum"kakashi said.

"ok my name is sakura and I like…..uuummm looking towards sasuke, I dislike , ino pig , and NARUTO,my dream for future is ….. blushing looking towards sasuke."sakura said.

"now you emo boy"kakashi said.

"my name Is sasuke uchiha, I don't like many things, my likes doesn't concern you and my dream for future is to restablish my clan and kill a certain man.

"ok now yellow haired sunshine"kakashi said while actually thinking to say "yellow haired idiot" but stopped seeing his outfit.

"ok my turn my name is naruto uzumaki, I like ramen and my loved ones, my dislike are narrow minded fools, and my dream for future is to be hokage and make people see me as naruto uzumaki."naruto said

"ok , now tomorrow you are going to have a survival test in training ground 7 be there at sharp 8 AM"kakashi said.

"but sensei we did survival training in academy"sakura asked

"no this is to check are you cut out to be a shinobi."kakashi said.

"but we already graduated from academy"sakura said already shocked with what kakashi is saying.

"that was to check if you are ready to be a ninja, this test has 66% failure rate so come prepared."kakashi said already getting up to leave.

"ooh a last thing don't come eating a breakfast, or else you like to puke a lot."kakashi said leaving in a sunshin.

Sasuke started leaving just after kakashi left and sakura followed him like a lost puppy.

"looks like I m the only one left"naruto thought that and left, going to his apartment.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please give reviews, all critics are welcome.**

**Thank you….**


End file.
